Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to turbine blades and methods of manufacturing the turbine blades, and, more particularly, to multiple-piece composite turbine blades and methods of manufacturing the same.
Turbine blades used for applications such as wind turbines often have large sizes. Shipment of large blades from where the blades are made to where the blades will be used can be inconvenient and expensive.
There is a need in the art to ship the turbine blades in sections and then join the sections together at a remote assembly location without undesirable levels of complexity and expense. Accordingly, an improved joint system would be useful.